Long Shot
by SiennaBrown
Summary: songfic for Roy and Riza, because I felt like it. Rated T because I don't know what else to do with it.


_I guess this means you're sorry _

_You're standing at my door _

_Guess this means you take back all you said before._

"Lieutenant, I finished my paperwork, may I go now?" Riza gave the dark haired colonel a blank stare.

"If you're done, sir, then what is _that_ stack of papers on your desk?" The blonde pointed, to confirm.

"Uh, not due by the end of today?" He smirked and raised his shoulders in a classic 'you-are-so-not-stupid-enough-to-miss-this' gesture. Riza quietly stared at Roy until he meekly pulled a paper off the stack and started reading. The blonde woman quietly returned to her work as well. At least, that's what it looked like. Riza sighed, and went back to her thoughts. 'This isn't working... Why did I ever say yes to him? Things were awkward enough.' She glanced up at the colonel's face. The man was certainly handsome, and the lieutenant had trouble focusing on work when she was around him these days. It was simply impossible when her boyfriend was working right across the room. Roy looked up unexpectedly, and caught her staring. Riza felt a blush creep into her cheeks when he winked at her.

_Like how much you wanted anyone but me _

_You said you'd never come back _

_But here you are again._

Riza stared blankly at the paper she was supposed to be signing. The blonde smiled, remembering how much she and Roy had been through together. Getting into and out of disasters, when he actually admitted to liking her, their first kiss... Riza blinked, and dragged herself out of her thoughts. 'I'm just being ridiculous; just focus on the paperwork.' It was then that the blonde lieutenant realized she said her last thought out loud.

_'Cause we belong together now _

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me and _

_Honestly _

_My life would suck without you_

"How are you being ridiculous?" Roy was staring intently at her while the blonde fumbled for a reason.

"Ah, I was just, um, thinking, sir..." She closed her eyes and took a breath, trying to focus. Roy smirked, "Thinking about what, lieutenant?" Riza tried very hard not to glare at her superior officer, because he had just ordered her to tell him what was on her mind. She sighed, "Sir, it's a personal affair, not work related." Roy then proceeded to give her the most adorable puppy eyes she had ever seen.

"You're having an affair?" Riza wanted to bang her head on the wall until it fell off. She loved Roy, but he was so aggravating. The blonde put her face on her hands, "Sir, please. I'm distracted enough as it is, you don't have to twist everything I say into some demented form of language." She didn't quite care about what words came out of her mouth.

"Riza, I don't always do that." She couldn't look at him right then. She felt like crap for trying to hide things from him.

_Baby _

_I was stupid for telling you goodbye _

_Maybe i was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

Riza abruptly stood up, "Please excuse me sir, I forgot that I had to go do something. I'll be back in a bit." She promptly walked out of the room and slammed the door on his protests. Wandering down the hallway, the blonde diverted questions. She didn't feel like dealing with people. As she exited the building, her mind threw doubts at her. 'What if he's faking it? What if he's pretending? No, even he wouldn't kiss you like that if he didn't like you. But still...' Riza shook her head, trying to clear it.

_I know that I've got issues _

_But you're pretty messed up too _

_Either way I've found out _

_I'm nothing without you _

Before she knew it, the blonde was at her apartment. She quietly unlocked the door and greeted Hayate. "At least you show affection properly. I don't have to guess with you." Furiously wiping her dripping eyes, Riza sat at her small table, pondering over whether she should go back to work or not.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

Riza was about to leave when a timid knock sounded on her door. She gently pulled the doorknob, and looked up to see Roy. She blinked a few times, "Um, sir?" Roy tugged on the sleeve of her uniform.

"Did I do something? Are you okay?" Riza stared at his concerned face, and then felt horrible that she was the source of his confusion.

"Roy, I didn't mean to upset you." She stepped closer to him, and pulled him into a hug. He held her tight, and she could feel the smirk through his uniform.

"I love you, Riza. Don't scare me like that on purpose, okay? I'm just happy you're all right." The lieutenant quietly nodded into the colonel's chest.

_Being with you is so dysfunctional _

_I really shouldn't miss you _

_But I can't let you go, oh yeah_

"I love you, too, Roy."

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

_You got a piece of me and _

_Honestly _

_My life would suck without you _

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

_You got a piece of me and _

_Honestly _

_My life would suck without you_

A/N: hahaha, wow, where the hell did this come from? I don't know, but i hope it happens again, this is so much fun! XP I don't usually do RoyAI, but this turned out nice. ^_^


End file.
